Technical Field
The invention relates to a driving apparatus and a driving method. Particularly, the invention relates to a display driving apparatus and a display driving method thereof.
Related Art
Generally, display driving apparatuses are grouped into display driving apparatuses containing RAM and RAM-less display driving apparatuses according to whether the display driving apparatus has an inbuilt memory. The inbuilt memory is generally used to temporarily store video image data provided by a host, and wait for instruction of a clock signal to output the stored video image data to a next-stage circuit.
Regarding the RAM-less display driving apparatus, since the inbuilt memory such as a frame buffer, etc. is not configured in internal of the display driving apparatus, the host has to continuously transmit the video image data and vertical and horizontal synchronous signals to the display driving apparatus through a signal transmission interface, so as to facilitate a display panel normally displaying the video images. The signal transmission interface used to transmit signals can be a RGB mode interface or a mobile industry processor interface (MIPI).
Regardless of the type of the signal transmission interface used for transmitting data, current consumption of the display driving apparatus generally includes analog current consumption caused by panel loading and digital current consumption caused by digital signal action of the signal transmission interface. Regarding the RAM-less display driving apparatus, since the host has to continuously write data to the signal transmission interface, the digital current consumption has a great influence on the whole current consumption of the display driving apparatus, which is even higher than the analog current consumption in some applications. Therefore, it is an important issue to decrease the power consumption of the display driving apparatus caused by the digital current consumption.